


As Long As We Both Shall Live

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, steggyweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy decide to elope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Steggy Positivity Week, Day 03: Modern day.
> 
> This is the dress I pictured Peggy wearing: http://rachlovesligers.tumblr.com/post/145056399632/stumong-hayley-atwell

Their hotel room was bathed in a golden glow from the early morning sunlight. Peggy stayed perfectly still, relishing in the feel of Steve’s warm skin against her bare back. The ceremony wasn’t until the afternoon, there was no need to rush.

 

A short while later she felt Steve begin to stir. He stretched lazily before pulling her back against him, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist.

 

“Morning,” she murmured.

 

Steve hummed sleepily in response, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck.

 

Peggy turned in his arms so they were face to face, and caught Steve’s lips against hers. She felt him hum appreciatively as she hooked her leg around his waist, slowly pulling him on top of her.

 

Steve deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing hers slowly, his movements still languid from sleep. His hands roamed her body with a confident familiarity, cupping her breast when she rolled her hips against him.

 

When she guided Steve into her, he let out a quiet sigh, his breath tickling her skin. They moved together slowly, finding a lazy rhythm, and his hand reached down between them, making sure she found her release too.

 

Peggy reached her peak first, with Steve quickly following, his body going rigid before collapsing on top of her.

 

“It’s the big day,” he said after they’d caught their breath.

 

“Is it?” she replied nonchalantly. “I’d forgotten.”

 

Steve sighed. “I’d never imagined we’d start the rest of our lives with a shotgun wedding.”

 

She swatted his arm. “It’s not a shotgun wedding if you find out you’re pregnant _after_ you’ve acquired a marriage licence and booked a slot at the registry office.”

 

Steve lifted his head, resting his chin on her chest. “We’re getting married five days after finding out you’re expecting, I’d say that constitutes a shotgun wedding.” He grinned playfully.

 

“Call it that again and there won’t be a wedding to speak of.”

 

She felt Steve chuckle against her.

 

…

 

She sent a very reluctant Steve away in search of a decent cup of tea, so she could have some time alone to get ready for the ceremony. They’d forgone most wedding day traditions, but getting ready separately was not something Peggy was willing to give up. Mostly because Steve hadn’t seen the dress yet, and she wanted him to experience the full effect of her outfit, and partly because she wanted her garter belt and stockings to be a surprise they could both enjoy later on.

 

The dress Peggy had chosen was a simple, white, wrap dress, with a deep V-neck cut that revealed her generous cleavage. The material crossed over her bust and bunched just underneath it, enhancing said cleavage.

 

She styled her hair in a loose chignon, leaving a few curled strands out to frame her face, and wore her makeup as usual; simple and understated, save for the swipe of crimson lipstick.

 

Steve returned a short while later, drinks in hand. Peggy’s heart hammered in her chest as she watched Steve set the drinks on the table, waiting in anticipation for him to see her in her dress.

 

She wasn’t disappointed. As Steve lifted his eyes to hers she heard his sharp intake of breath. His eyes roamed over her and his jaw went slack.

 

“Wow,” he breathed.

 

“Yes, I rather think so too.” Peggy smiled to herself.

 

Steve crossed the room towards her, hunger clear on his face, and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her to him. His eyes fluttered shut and as he tilted his head towards her, she realised what he was doing.

 

“Ah –” she pressed her fingertips to his lips.

 

Steve made a needy sound, his brows creasing together as he opened his eyes.

 

“Not until after the ceremony.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” he pleaded against her fingers.

 

She sighed. “Alright, one kiss. But not on the lips, I’m not having my lipstick smudged before we’ve even left the hotel.”

 

A smile spread across Steve’s face before he leaned down, pressing a noisy kiss to the top of her breast that had been left exposed by the revealing neckline of her dress.

 

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I supposed I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

…

 

It didn’t take Steve long to shave and change into his suit, which left them plenty of time to stroll over to City Hall, where they were to have the ceremony.

 

The only people in attendance were themselves, the judge, and a photographer they’d hired, who doubled up as a witness. When they’d decided to elope, they’d considered inviting one or two friends, perhaps a best man and a bridesmaid, but once you invited one friend it seemed rude not to invite another, and it quickly spiralled out of control.

 

So they’d decided it would just be the two of them, which, when it came to it, felt somewhat fitting. Neither of them were the type to parade their relationship, it was something that was quietly theirs.

 

They came to a stop outside the building. Peggy gave Steve’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Ready?”

 

He turned to her with a watery smile. “Yeah,” he said thickly.

 

…

 

They’d picked a quiet period and were seen on time. Despite the setting Peggy felt serene, confident in what they were about to commit to.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the room that her heart began to race. Steve was patting his breast pocket, presumably checking he had the rings, though his jittery movements suggested he was feeling nervous.

 

The judge was friendly and amenable, willing to complete the ceremony at a pace they were happy with.

 

They were only a few minutes into the ceremony when a tear rolled down Steve’s cheek. Peggy looked to him, brows furrowed. He sniffed and wiped at his face, but it was no good, another tear quickly followed it.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts now,” she teased.

 

Steve chuckled, sniffing again. “No, no second thoughts.”

 

“The fire exit’s that way,” the judge stage whispered, nodding towards the door.

 

His jibe broke the tension Peggy hadn’t realised had been building, and allowed her a moment to reach forward and wipe Steve’s cheeks dry.

 

“Shall I continue?”

 

“Yes,” Steve nodded, looking to Peggy.

 

She smiled, blinking back tears of her own.

 

The ceremony itself only lasted fifteen minutes. Steve cried twice more, once when he said “I do,” and again when Peggy placed the ring on his finger.

 

When the judge closed the ceremony with the statement, “I’m honoured to pronounce you husband and wife,” Steve didn’t hesitate.

 

His firm hand cupped the side of Peggy’s face, fingers weaving into her hair, as he pressed his lips to hers with enthusiasm.

 

Peggy didn’t care about the judge or the photographer as Steve’s tongue pushed into her mouth, or as his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his. She didn’t feel an ounce of embarrassment as she wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, and tilted her head back slightly, so they could deepen the kiss.

 

The judge began to clap as they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together.

 

…

 

They went for dinner, after the ceremony was complete and the paperwork signed, they were both absolutely famished.

 

They toyed with the idea of finding somewhere to go dancing, but when Peggy brushed her foot along Steve’s calf with purpose, and he bit his lip hungrily, they decided to make a beeline for their hotel room.

 

…

 

The moment the door was closed Steve had Peggy pressed against it, his mouth against hers, his fingers roaming over her dress, searching for a clasp or zipper.

 

She pushed off his jacket and managed to untuck his shirt before his arm slid around her waist and he lifted her up, carrying her to the bed.

 

Steve enjoyed the stockings and garter belt just as much as Peggy had expected. He’d asked her to keep them on, and she had, letting him tear her underwear off so they could stay in place.

 

Their first coupling as husband and wife was quick and breathless.

 

Peggy only had a moment to catch her breath before Steve’s lips were on her again, making his way down her chest, her breasts, her stomach. And then his lips were right where she needed him, and he was hitching her leg over his shoulder.

 

…

 

When they were both utterly spent they curled up together, in nothing but their wedding rings.

 

“I’m glad we did this, like this,” Steve murmured.

 

She knew what he meant. “Hmm. Tony’s going to be spitting mad when he finds out we did it so quietly though. We’re going to have to let him throw us a party.”

 

Steve made a disgruntled sound.

 

“We might get some presents out of it,” she reminded him.

 

“I’ve already got everything I need,” he replied, moving his hand to pat her lower stomach, while his other hand cupped her breast.

 

Peggy sighed. “We could do with a new coffee machine though.”

 


End file.
